Un nuevo horizonte, una nueva visión
by SweetNothingsc
Summary: Una historia desde un punto de vista diferente, un mundo destruido que hay que reconstruir pero quién será participe de esto? un fantasma de lo anterior o una proyección del futuro


Aveces uno no sabe como comenzar, intentamos rememorar lo que hemos vivido o situaciones agradables que nos han sucedido, pero yo en este momento no estoy en eso, estoy sentada en una plaza con frío, y algo de hambre también, pensando que hacer con mi vida, luego de lo que me ha ocurrido esperando algo que me haga despertar de este estado, pero nada ocurre, un cachorro se acerca a mi y se queda sentado mirándome, comienza a jugar con una pañoleta de mi bolso, lo acaricio y sigo mirando como los automóviles pasan.

Mi celular comienza a sonar, una llamada de mi padre, apreté el botón de bajar el silencio para silenciar la llamada, una lágrima cae por mi rostro, el dolor era punzante en mi pecho, quería gritar llorar e irme, claro eso estaba en mis planes pero por ahora tenía que concentrarme en dibujar una sonrisa mientras pensaba en ir al departamento de mi amiga de la niñez. El pequeño cachorro siguió jugando con la pañoleta y me hizo sonreír, la saqué y se la puse como collar, tomé mi maleta y bolso y el pequeño me siguió por un tramo del camino. Subí al departamento y toqué la puerta 213, mi querida amiga se veía bien, levanté mi mano en signo de saludo y ella me miró:

-Bella, ¿cómo va todo?, ¿Porqué la maleta?

Sí, era la de siempre apesar de que ya nos veíamos poco, seguía siendo la preocupada y amada Alice, Practicamente mi única amiga.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunté tímidamente y ella afirmó, entré y ella tomó mi maleta.

-Querida por favor dime que pasó

-No es nada importante necesito saber si me puedo quedar aquí por un tiempo lo necesito, coordino todo y bella fuera de tu casita- Alice me miraba con unos ojos entre rabia, pena y amor, amaba a mi amiga.

-Obvio, solo dime que pasó.

Suspiré y comencé a relatarle mi discusión con mi familia, hace tiempo que no vivía con ellos, pero siempre los visitaba. Le conté a Alice sobre el término de mi relación con Jacob y sobre como les conté sobre aquello a mis padres:

-Isabella y como va todo con ese buen joven humilde novio que tienes- Preguntó mi madre

-Ya no hay nada mamá, todo acabó, al fin y al cabo no era lo que pretendía- Recordé lo patán que fue, me enojé pero me calmé ya que no quería que mi mamá se preocupara.

-Que bueno que se acabó todo con ese pobretón, nunca debiste estar con él de seguro que era simplemente para escalar socialmente y para obtener beneficios por salir con alguien de nuestro apellido, ojalá que ahora encuentre algo ese tipejo, que bueno que no funcionó contigo- Mencionó mi prima con aires de grandeza y mirando a mi papá

-Hija creo que lo que dice Tanya está bien, que bueno que no siguen las cosas así- Mi papá me dijo mientras tomaba una copa de vino

En verdad me molestó un poco las acotaciones de Tanya pues siempre se metía en mi vida, incluso en lo que uno menos espera, la chica es una chismosa, hasta mi madre lo sabe, ella solo me miró con amor y me tomó la mano, en señal de que todo estaría bien con respecto a mi reciente rompimiento con Jacob, cosa que en verdad ya me tenía despreocupada.

-Hija, ahora busca a alguien de tu altura, así como Tanya- Dijo mi padre

Aún no entendía porque tan elitista se había vuelto mi padre, sobretodo con la venida de Tanya a casa.

-Mi amor, iré por algo al despacho espérame- dijo mi mamá, asentí y la esperé.

Mi papá fue por otra copa de vino y Tanya se acercó a mí

-Y porque terminaste con el semental- Me decía como si fuesemos las mejores amigas

-Eso no te importa- Le dí una mirada fugaz y levanté

-Oye primita ven- Me tomó fuerte de la mano y me sentó en el sofá.

-Déjalo ya, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo- Le dije con mi voz dura.

-Ay amor, seguro que no diste lo que tanto se dice de tí.

-A que te refieres- Aquí estaba ella, causando problemas con sus chismes.

-Ya sabes-

-Claro que no por eso te pregunto-

-Jacob y sus putitas, o más bien tú- Oh no, no había dicho eso.

-¿Qué?

-El semental era mucho y no le diste lo que buscó- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Ya cállate-Le dije

-Dejate de hacerte la inocente eres más guarra que yo y mis amigas juntas, seguro que te follaste a otro y al bello semental no le diste nada- me dijo apretandome del brazo.

-Hey, metete en lo que te importe ¿no?, a mi poco me importan tu y tus amigas-

-PUTA le hiciste daño a mi bello semental- Dijo con rabia en sus ojos.

-¡Qué!- Estaba confundida

-Lo que oiste- Me empujó

-Hey!-Le dije y miré para ver si estaba mi padre y me ayudaba a sacarmela de encima, y no no estaba.

-PUTA! GUARRA! PRIMERO ME LO QUITAS Y LUEGO LE HACES DAÑO POBRE DE TÍ SI TE VEO CERCA DE EL QUE NO TE SALVAS ISABELLA- Dijo alterada y con un tono muy elevado.

Miré al bar y mi padre estaba recien había entrado, pero yo sabía que había escuchado todo, miré a Tanya y ella me miraba con una malévola sonrisa, mi padre bebió de su copa y se acercó a mí, me tomó de la mano y me levantó.

-Isabella espero que te vayas de esta casa ahora, solo viniste a causar un problema- Dijo fuertemente

-Pero...

-Lo oiste enana- Dijo Tanya mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

-Isabella te vas, no te ayudaré con esto, ni nada, solo vete, y vuelve cuando ya puedas comportarte-

No sé que le pasaba, ¿Por qué ya no era el papá amoroso de siempre?, mi corazón se rompió un poco, tomé mi maleta y bolso y me marché.

Alice me miraba como si no entendiera mucho, pero para ser sinceros yo tampoco lo entendía mucho, estuvimos toda la noche hablando sobre eso y a la mañana siguente yo estaba buscando un nuevo destino, tal vez unas pequeñas vacaciones me servirian, busqué un boleto y le dije mi idea a Alice, ella me apoyó y bajamos para que ir al terminal.

Pasamos por aquel banquillo donde yo estaba sentada ayer y ví al cachorrito bajo del asiento, lo tomé en brazos y el pequeño movía su colita.

-Si quieres yo te lo cuido por mientras Bella- Dijo Alice.

-Gracias este pequeñito me alegró anoche y bueno tu tambien enana- Le dije jugando un poco con ella.

Llegamos al terminal y de aburrida puse una foto del pequeño animalito como fondo de pantalla en el Iphone. Me despedí de Alice y me puse los audífonos para que me diera sueño mientras viajaba, un tipo se sentó a mi lado y yo no me preocupe, ya estaba sonando una canción que adoro y el tipo me habla.

-Hola, por casualidad no tienes un par extra de audifonos- dijo él con un voz que me encantó, lo miré y era bello su cabello algo despeinado y sus bellos ojos era un dios

-Toma los mios, en un viaje largo y no creo que te tires del avión para robarme- Dije

Él rió y me dió una sonrisa que era muy linda

-Claro que no además robar unos audífonos, creo que sería el peor ladrón del mundo no?- Dijo algo divertido.

-Por cierto me llamo Edward y tú?

-I... Isabella... pero puedes decirme por estas 12 horas de viaje Bella...- Dije algo sonrojada lo sabía.

-Pero no te sonrojes Bella- Dijo mirando fijo a mis ojos.

No pude evitar morder mis labios, ví como una de sus cejas se levantaba

-Ten, eh... bueno yo seguiré durmiendo...- Dije algo nerviosa

-Muchas gracias eres muy amable- Dijo tomando mi mano para sacar los audifonos.

Ambos sonreimos y yo tomé la manta y me cubrí para que no me diera frio

-Buenas noches- Le dije

-Claro, buenas noches- Dijo mientras me sonreia y me hacía un gesto que en sus oidos tenía mis audífonos.

Que amable era, pensé antes de dormirme, el avión ya había despegado y yo solo quería llegar pronto para dormir en mi cama del hotel.


End file.
